


Benlos Flesh

by maskedandhoodedproxy



Series: Descendants [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Biting, Dancing, M/M, Radio, Sassy Carlos, Sexy Dancing, ben isn't immune to carlos, benlos, carlos is a minx, sexual dancing, simon curtis song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedandhoodedproxy/pseuds/maskedandhoodedproxy
Summary: just sexy dancing with carlos and beni thought of the idea so i wrote it. its like 4 AM....i wanna wrote smut but i'm tired lmao
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Benlos Flesh

Carlos hums softly to himself, the music letting him get lost in the beat, eyes fluttering shut as his arms raise above his head, lips parting as he slowly sings along to the tune, body moving to the tune. They didn’t have music often, but when he could rewire a radio that was in somewhat good condition, it worked.   
He loved music, always had, and it was nice to just get lost to the beat, no matter how sexual the tune seemed to be, and it’s not like anyone on the Isle really cared about it anyway. It was freeing. He felt a smirk travel across his lips at the feeling of eyes on him, swaying his body easily and purring his throat “Push up to my body. Sink your teeth into my flesh.” He purrs lowly, eyes opening slowly as he looks at his prince.

Slowly moving over to slide a palm up his chest and hold onto his shoulder without breaking eye contact “hold me up against the wall. Give it to me ‘til I beg, give me some more” he sings easily to the song, eyes fluttering as he cups the back of Ben’s neck. Purring softly as the males hands circle his waist “ dance with me” he whispers in his ear, hips slowly rocking as he walks backwards, “ it’s easy my prince” he grins and bites his lip winking “ its not like your dances- get lost in it” he spoke before smirking.  
“show them who I belong to” he whispers dragging his teeth over Ben’s jaw and smiles at the low growl he received from the boy, turning in his arms and sliding a hand to keep hold of the back of his neck as he began to rock back against him. 

Carlos lets out a soft sound as Ben’s nails dig into his hips, head tipping back as they lock eyes, feeling the way Ben began to sway with him, a pant escaping him as he grinds against his ass “o-oh” his back arches to push his ass against him more “ y-yeah that’s it” he whispers, their lips brushing together “ let your beast out” he croons sweetly, grinning as Ben just simply growls again and slides a hand up to cup Carlos’s throat, keeping him flush against him and making the boys eyes sparkle in excitement.   
Ben huffs a little and shakes his head fondly at the sight. Carlos always brought the worst out of him. Such a sexy little minx giving him bedroom eyes and rocking up against him like he wasn’t going to react. He squeezes lightly and chuckles at the breathy moan that escaped him “yeah? You want me to get rough with you puppy?” he grins and slides a hand down to purposely brush over his tenting shorts “oh? What’s that?” he chuckles at the whining sound he received “you’re a naughty puppy” he squeezes his cock through his pants before sliding back to slide under his shirt and drag his nails over what he knew was pale, scarred skin.

Carlos moans breathily “baby- o-oh” he shudders and licks his lips “make me bleed I like it rough” he sings out the next part of the song lowly for him and smirks a little at Ben’s groan “you want that? You wanna claim me?.....Bite me” he purrs lowly and gasps in surprise at the teeth digging into his neck “oh- yeah- hmm should’ve known you were waiting for me to as- hmm!” he keens at another sharp bite and melts against his chest.


End file.
